


Nice Naive Beautiful [AMV]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [70]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Utena AMV toNice, Naive, & Beautifulby Plumb"we're all dealt our lumps of coal, what you do with it can turn beautiful."





	Nice Naive Beautiful [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to get the idea I've had since middle school created/finished.   
> However many years later, still drowning in all the Utena/Anthy feels.


End file.
